Gretchen Haase
"Everyone has a dream: The dream of living a life as a couple, the dream of starting a new life or the dream of leaving the old one behind. Many a dream turns out to be a nightmare which you want to wake up from - as soon as possible. Well, we're not able to choose which dreams are meant to become true, all we can do is hope. Because sometimes miracles happen, if and only if we don't expect it." ''- Gretchen Haase'' Doctor Margarete "Gretchen" Haase is the protagonist of the TV series "Doctor's Diary". She is a desperate romantic and in love with the macho Marc Meier since her schooldays. She has problems with her weight but again and again fails with doing a diet. But that does not keep three young men from falling in love with and fighting against each other for her. Former life At school she did not have it easy. She was not quite pretty, a little heavier than other girls and wore braces and glasses. Especially Marc Meier loved to tease her because of her passion for food. But that did not change any of her feelings for him as Gretchen was in love with him until she got her A levels. She even saved his life once at the school yard when he was about to be suffocated by a chocolate bar. He was not the only one Gretchen saved when she was a child. She also helped Pastor Thies when he was shot by a scattergun. The first time she saw Marc outside of school was when he accidentally threw his ball into her garden and came to get it back. There Marc kissed her for the first time but told her that she was ugly. After this strange event he went back to his garden leaving Gretchen happy not believing any of his words. Apperiance / Look Gretchen does not exactly have the body of a model. She does have lovely humps but Marc often calls her fat. She has blonde, curly hair reaching down to her back and blue, slightly grey eyes. Her face has an oval shape, she has got full lips and a pointed noise. Gretchen is the perfect example for the possibility of being beautiful without having a thin, model-like body. Character Gretchen is a very temperamental woman. She bounces back and fights for the things that are important to her. She is very caring, cognizable on the way she is treating her patients. She always has a sympathetic ear for her friends and tries to help them with their problems as best as she can. Gretchen often has difficulties with voicing her thoughts. She is a total romantic waiting for a fairytale to become true and finding the perfect partner. At that point, she is very naive, especially with regard to Marc. She does not give up the hope that he could have feelings for her too. When it comes to sex Gretchen is very uptight and shy. Marc even said that she is the most uptight person he knows once. Apperiances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships ''lead story: ''Margarete Haase/Relationships Trivia *She finished her A levels with 1,4